fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Nameless
Nameless, sometimes typed as NameLess on some episodes, is a Fantage Animated Series made by OokamiHanta AJ. The series is about a 17 year old girl named Rein Suzine who finally decides to go back to school and meets friends whom she doesn't recognize at all. The first episode was released on January 3rd, 2015. Characters Main Characters *'Rein:' Full name Rein Suzine, and the main character of the series. Kain's love interest. She is rather sarcastic but easily embarrassed. She also has a tendency to bicker with Kain. *'Kain:' Rein's love interest. Kain is a rather stubborn male and is said to not be good with time. *'Kira:' A girl who likes Kain. However, ends with Leo. Her parents apparently leave her to live alone and this gives Kira her rather shy and kind personality. It is also hinted that she holds jealously towards Rein. However, that changes when she falls in love with Leo. *'Scar:' One of Rein's friends and Ridley's love interest. A girl who is really tough when it gets down to it, but is really shy as well. *'Haven:' One of Rein's friends and Yuro's love interest. A rather tsundere demon who acts all tough, but really worries for her close friends. *'Yuro:' Haven's love interest and close friend. A male fox who tends to tease Haven often but gets serious when needed. *'Ridley:' Scar's love interest. He had once dated Roseda. A young male that finds it hard to apologize and is rather clueless. *'Leo:' A boy who likes Rein and apparently close friends with her. However, ends with Kira. He tends to be really friendly and lively only being series when it comes to Rein. *'Roseda:' A close friend of Leo. She once dated Ridley. Roseda is hinted at being bullied and sweet, but what is shown of her is that she is really greedy when it comes to Leo. It is also hinted that she holds jealously towards Rein. *'Karl:' Kain's older brother. Rather dunce and overly sensitive and protective over his little brother. Though, he really does worry about Kain and does his best to support his decisions. *'Ray:' A friend of Haven who owns a fancy dress shop. *'Ms. Lillian:' Rein's teacher. Children Characters *'Ame:' The daughter of Kain and Rein. Also an older sister to Yuki. She currently has no possible crushes. Ame is a sharp tonged girl, and hates being told what to do. She also gets annoyed rather quickly. *'Yuki:' The son of Kain and Rein. Also the younger brother to Ame. He currently has a crush on Shiro. Yuki takes after his father quite well. Being stubborn and easily embarrassed from both his parents. It also seems to be that he has great respect for his father. *'Yumino:' The daughter of Leo and Kira. She currently has a crush on Yuki. Yumino is a smart girl with a positive outlook. She worries about her friends but supports them the best she can. *'Kuro:' The son of Ridley and Scar. Also an older twin brother to Shiro. He currently has a crush on Ame. Kuro is a happy go-lucky person. He's very positive and hyperactive. The total opposite of his brother. He also tends to like teasing Ame just to see her annoyed face. *'Shiro:' The second son of Ridley and Scar. Also an younger twin brother to Kuro. He currently has a crush on Yumino but is also hinted by the creator to have a crush on Yuki. Shiro doesn't get any speaking time in the show, but coming from the creator, he is quiet and doesn't like speaking much. Though he tends to be kind and caring. Plot Rein Suzine is a 17 year old girl who normally stayed home instead of going to school. She decides to go back one day and meets Kain and similarly Kira upon having herself refiled into her school's records, and later Scar and Haven. Upon bumping into another student, Ridley, she faints from an eye injury that turns one of her black eyes pink. After waking up from a dream with lost memories, Rein learns from the school nurse that she is actually a rare half dragon hybrid. Haven is at the nurse's office as well because her longtime friend Yuro got stabbed in the chest. Haven is relieved to hear that Yuro will survive. Rein's other friend, Leo, who is currently close friends with Roseda, sees that Rein is not home like she usually is and finds her in the mall, where she got separated from Haven, Roseda, and Kira. The four girls were out at the mall to buy dresses for the upcoming school dance. They talk until Scar gets into a fight with Ridley, in which Rein leaves Leo in order to interfere with the two. While chatting with Roseda, Kira shows her jealousy towards Rein for being close to Kain. After Rein reunites with her friends, they begin their search for fancy outfits. After the others have found an outfit, Haven takes Rein to her friend Ray's shop so Rein could get her own outfit. After taking her outfit she meets Kain outside. Drunk, Kain takes Rein to the park and attempts to kiss her. After Rein goes home and finds Leo, it is revealed that Kain was going to talk with Leo but was interrupted when Leo offered him a drink, despite both boys being underage. In the middle of his drinking, Kain recalls a memory where he saw a younger Rein at the brink of death. A voice had offered to Kain that Rein's memories of Kain would be erased if she was saved. Kain had accepted, and Rein was saved. Days pass and the school dance begins. Leo calls Rein and offers to be her date for the night, in which Rein refuses his offer. Leo later tells Roseda about Rein's refusal. Scar ended up being with Ridley, who apologized for running over Scar the night she was going with the other girls for outfits. He also reveals that he used to date Roseda once. Haven is hanging out with Yuro, whose injuries had been covered in bandages. Kira then goes to Kain and asks him if she could be his date. Kain, like Rein with Leo, refuses Kira's offer, leaving her in tears. Leo finds Kira crying and cheers her up by giving her a flower. The flower was supposed to be a present from Leo to Kira many years ago and cheers Kira up a little. They later go outside to sit on the grass and chat, while in the park faraway Rein and Kain share a true first kiss. Rein later goes with Kain to his own house for a sleepover. They see Kain's older brother Karl and reveal that they started dating. Karl cries hysterically and is happy for them. Many years pass and Rein takes her children Ame and Yuki to the park where they were to meet their friends. They see Kira and her daughter with Leo, Yumino; Scar and one of her twin sons with Ridley, Shiro; and Haven. Leo and Kuro, Shiro's twin brother, greet Rein and her children for coming. Yumino sees Yuki, who is looking for his father (Kain), and Kuro sees Ame and immediately annoys her. Upon getting ready to take a picture, the group see Kain arrive with his own camera. The series ends with a group picture of the main characters and their children. Reception The series has gained positive reception and many fans. Many described the series as "cute" and "a good series that is actually completed." Many fans have requested a second season to the series, but the creator has responded that the series will not continue. Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Animated Series